The Cutie Mark Chronicles 1: Forward To the Past
by Total Wrighter-Gamer
Summary: Trixie's son, Starsword, has joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders and he have advance the lives of Scotaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle, and himself. He must fix this problem by stopping himself from casting the spell, but back at the present, Trixie, Rarity, and Applejack are blaming each other and threatening to kill one another for pony-napping.


As the bell rung, Miss Cheerliee have hushed the students and got them settled for their new classmate, The small turquoise colt with the red glasses stood in front of the class room. His teal eyes shyly looked around the small class room. His split hair was aqua and dark blue, and his tail looked like a blue fire, same colored as his mane, he wore a red colored shirt, which ponies don't usually wear, he also wore boots. that was lightly colored blue.

"Something tells me this colt likes the color blue, hey look! he's a BLANK FLANK!" Silver Spoon whispered to Diamond Tiara, Diamond Tiara giggled and said, "Maybe he'll get his fashion FALURE Cutie Mark!" She added a hint of a sneer.

Applebloom pretended to ignore them and resisted the urge to buck the darn diamond stuff down her silver-platted throat. Scotaloo was eyeing the unicorn, noticing he didn't have a Cutie Mark, "Hey Applebloom, Maybe he can become one of us!" She whispered, "Ya! If Ah know anythin' Ah'm sure he'd love to!" Applebloom agreed, "What do you think Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle wasn't answering, literally drooling over the new unicorn, She was admiring the way he dressed himself, yet...the candy hair looking unicorn was oblivious to that Scotaloo was punching her in the foreleg, "Sweetie Belle!" Scotaloo hissed, "Huh... wha..." She snapped back to reality, "Sorry, what?" She added hastily and whipped the saliva off her mouth. "I said that he could be pat of the C.M.C!" "Sorry?" Sweetie Belle asked, "Come again?" Applebloom used Applejack's voice,

Scotaloo groaned, "Cutie Mark Crusaders? I mean it's not really hard to get the demonic!" She said, before Miss Cheerliee began, "Good morning class," "Good morning Miss Cheerliee!" The Class said simultaneously as usual, "As You see children, we have a new student!" Miss Cheerliee said delighted, "What was your name again?" The Purple mare seemed MUCH, MUCH bigger in the new colt's eyes,

"Starsword..." He mumbled. "Excuse me?" Miss Cheerliee asked, "[size=12]Starsword[/size]" He said a bit louder, "I'm afraid you need to speak louder..." Cheerliee was losing patience with this colts shyness, "Starsword..." He said, clear enough this time. "Thank you now can you tell us a little about your self?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Is would that be it?" He asked,

Canterlot accent... Hmm... Miss Cheerliee thought. "Yes," She sniffed,

"Alright, My name is Starsword, A-and I'm a unicorn... I guess you can tell I like the color blue..." "Yeah, we noticed..."

Diamond Tiara snorted, "Alright, I'm going to sit down now..." He said and sat behind a yellow filly with a big red bow, He sighed, and he realized that an orange Pegasus was looking at him, so was a white unicorn.

"Hi," The yellow filly said, turning around,

"Hi..." Starsword said.

"Yeah, yeah, Hi, I am Scotaloo," Scotaloo said,

"Mine is Applebloom,"

"I'm Sweetie Belle!"

"And together we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They whispered so they wouldn't get in trouble for yelling,

"How about we talk after school?"

"Recess," Applebloom said,

"Fine..." Starsword said, He didn't really feel homely here,

During recess, Starsword explained everything, from where he lived to what he did, "Yeah, before My mum, Trixie, first came here. I was living with my dad but he had divorced my mum and married a different mare." Starsword continued, "I moved in with my mum because the new mare hated me and kept pleading Daddy to disown me."

"What did you do?" Scotaloo was interested,

"I told the new mare to buck off and Mummy went to court with Daddy and Mum won custody of me," Starsword said causally as if he was carrying on a light conversation.

"That's AWFUL!" Applebloom declared, "Of course it was, there was only two beds and a pull out couch and I didn't like the sleeping arrangement so I questioned her."

"What did she do to you?" Sweetie Belle asked, "Once dad left, She threw me into the basement, locked the door with magic, and wouldn't let me out; of course I get a twenty-minute bathroom break. But didn't let me out until Dad came home from work and told me to keep my mouth shut."

"I guess that's why you were glad your mom had custody of you?"

"Yes, but enough about me, what do YOU gals do?" Starsword asked,

"Ah work at Sweet Apple Acres!" Applebloom explained, "We, there, buck apple trees and sell them... Well, Ah sell them, Ah'm not strong enough to kick trees..."

"Seems like a nice life,"

"I assist my older sister at the bouquet!" Sweetie Belle stated,

"If you count staying out of her hair," Scotaloo teased,

"Buck you," Sweetie Belle retaliated,

"Sweetie, Language!" Applebloom scolded,

"But still, that's not nice Scotaloo!" Scotaloo rolled her eyes,

"Alright, Okay I am president of the Rainbow Dash Fan club!"

"Pardon?" Starsword cocked his head,

"Rainbow Dash?" Scotaloo said,

"I don't know who 'Rainbow Dash' is..."

"Funny, this is usually where Pinkie Pie shows up..." Applebloom said,

"HI!" A blur of a pink tackled Starsword,

"HIMYNAMEISPINKIEPIEANDINEVER SEENYOUBEFORESINCEIKNOWEVERY PONYINPONYVILLE, WHY?IDONTKNOWNORDOICAREOOOH! IHAVETOMAKEYOUAPARTYSEEYOULL ATER!" The Pink Mare skipped away as if nothing happened.

Starsword's heart rate finally lowered, "Excuse my French, but [i] WHO THE BUCK IS THAT PINK TWAT?![/i]" He said, empathizing 'PINK'

"That's Pinkie Pie, She loves meeting new ponies and especially fillies and young colts, and throwing parties." Sweetie Belle answered,

"ANYWAY, What did you wanted to ask me?" Starsword demanded, "YOU ARE INVITED TO THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Sweetie Belle, Scotaloo, and Applebloom declared.

"I'll think about it... but no promises!" He replied,

"HE'LL THINK ABOU- what?" Applebloom stopped in mid sentence, "Ah'm sorry, Ah must have cotton in ma ears, did you say you'll think `bout it?"

"Yeah," Starsword replied half-heartedly,

"Alright, could you come over to the tree house later?" Sweetie Belle asked,

"Yeah," He repeated, "However, I'd be delighted to see your clubhouse!" He added kindly,

"REALLY?!" Applebloom asked, "Only a few ponies ask that question..."

"Yes... really..." He said, " Starsword stood up and twitched as the bell rung,

[size=20] 20 minutes[/size] "Children, Class is cut short apparently... Feather Weight got hurt while chewing on his pencil, and a piece of it got stuck in his cheek, so CLASS DISMISSED!" She called and the class bolted outside,

Starsword galloped towards the outskirts of the town, he kept running out of Ponyville towards the meadow that the trailer was. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Starlight, How was your first day?" Trixie was stirring celery soup, for their dinner,

"Good, I suppose weird..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I found three fillies just invited me into the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' and some bloke chewed on a pencil and wood got stuck in his tounge," He explained,

"Huh, Is that pony a unicorn?"

Starsword shrugged, "The world may never know, OH By the way, can I go outside?" Starsword appealed.

Trixie smiled, "Sure why not, but just don't let any random ponies see you," "Why not?" "I've done horrible things," Trixie said,

"Okay," He said, "Just be home when I call you, alright?"

"Sure thing mum," He nuzzled her, "I love you,"

"I love you too," She said, "Now go outside."

Starsword as trotting in town, pondering where that tree house was, he literally scratched his ears and head where it could be. "Now where in hell," He began

"Starsword!" A familiar voice rang out, he turned around and there was Sweetie Belle, She was a little to close for a formal meeting. She was swishing her tail back and forth like a dog, and she was smiling. Starsword thought she'd gone bonkers. He backed up a little, "You alright?" He asked,

"Gre-e-eat," She said, snapping out of her trance, "I came to show you the way to the tree house!"

"Good," He replied, taking off his red glasses and wiped them with a cloth out of his saddle-bag. He stuffed the wipe back inside, "Lets go, shall we?"

"Oh, of course..." She led the way south of where they were standing, right through the middle of stallions and mares looking throughout the streets for a vendor selling what they need, they passed Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity's bouquet, and finally a random bakery.

A wall-eyed mare bumped into them, "Oh sorry," She said and she flew back up with a smile.

Once she was out of ear-shot, Starsword asked Sweetie Belle is the Clubhouse any further,

"Not far," She replied


End file.
